A Coffin, a Bullet, and a Cow
by The lone cloud
Summary: In which Lambo has cried himself out and Gokudera is nice to him for once. Warning: fem!27 and a fluffyish letter at the end. This is NOT L27.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Khr.**

**I just wanted to write something about Lambo. I've been neglecting him. Anyways, this story is kinda sad, so read at your own risk.**

* * *

Lambo had long since run out of tears. He gazed at the coffin with bleary eyes, still not believing that she was in there. He had seen her corpse, of course. It had been an open casket funeral. He will never forget seeing her like that, eyes closed, pale hands clutching a bouquet of flowers. He knew what they were hiding. The hole in her chest. The bullet wound that ended her life.

He stood there for a long time, not moving an inch. As they left, his friends and family, her friends and family tried to get him to come home. But he couldn't go home, not without her. Not without her smile, not without her laugh, not without her caring and giving heart.

But he knew the truth. Her caring and giving heart wasn't beating anymore.

He didn't want to think that. He wanted to think that she would pop right back up again, like she always did when she was shot, like she always did when he was little. When he thought the world was beautiful and when he thought that the mafia was good. Look what good it did her. His sister.

He felt a twinge of pain. He didn't often act like he cared. When he was small, he always annoyed her and called her names. When he was older, he ignored her judgement and carelessly walked into bad situations. But she didn't care. She loved him regardless. And that made this all the more painful.

He knew he wasn't the only one taking this badly. All of her other guardians were upset too. Ryohei, sobbing loudly and declaring that his was "EXTREMELY SAD!" Takeshi, still smiling, but with an unreadable look in his eyes. The same look as when his father died. Hibari, tuning out everything. He had left early on, saying that he had herbivores to beat up. But Lambo knew better. He could see the poorly disguised pain in his sharp grey eyes.

But Gokudera was taking it the worst. He had promised to himself to always protect her, no matter what. He had failed. They all had.

Lambo fell to his knees, somehow finding enough tears to cry again. He touched the coffin, tracing the sides, the crest, and finally, the X. He shouted incomprehensibly, in anger, in sadness, in pain. Why her? Why not him? Why not anyone else?

He slammed his fist onto the fine, polished lid of the coffin. He wanted her to be here next to him, arms wrapped around him, warm, slender fingers stroking his hair soothingly, just like she always did when he was sad of scared or hurt. He wanted to feel her heartbeat, thumping smoothly, lulling him to sleep like when he had nightmares. He wanted to see her rosy cheeks, her bright eyes, her smile. He wanted her to breathe_._

"Oi, stupid cow."

Lambo started, turning around. Gokudera stood behind him, red rimmed light green eyes looking mournfully at him. He was sure he looked the same. "Time to go."

Lambo sat back, staring at the coffin, fingers clutching the grass around him for support. He felt as if the world had slipped away beneath him. Gokudera sat next to him, tentatively putting a hand on his shoulder. Lambo couldn't take it anymore. He wailed, throwing himself into Gokudera's arms.

"W-why d-did this h-happen?" He sobbed. "Why her?!"

Gokudera said nothing, holding him tightly, rubbing small circles on his back in a soothing gesture. He clutched the front of his suit, crying loudly and spreading snot all over the both of them. He cried himself out, eventually pulling away and wiping his face, hiccuping slightly. Gokudera stood up and offered him a hand.

He took it.

* * *

_Dear Tsuna-nee,_

_We went to your funeral today. Everyone was so sad. We all miss you so much. If it makes you feel an better, it was a lovely funeral. There were a lot of flowers, and your coffin is really pretty._

_Guess what, Tsuna? I got an A on my test. I know you're happy about that. You're the one that's always harping on me to study for my tests. I've been trying a lot harder, both in my training and in my schoolwork. I hope you're proud of me._

_On a different note, I-Pin is back in China, studying with Fon. She said that she wanted to go and find inner peace. I guess we all do, now that you're gone. _

_Mama and Iemitsu don't know you're dead yet. No one knows except for the Vongola and the Milefiore. I don't know how to break the news to Mama. She doesn't even know about the Mafia yet._

_A lot has changed since you died. Everyone just sort of drifted away without you there to keep them together. Even Takeshi-nii is distant. I wish you could come back._

_I hope I get to see you again someday. Probably soon. People have been dying left and right now that the Milefiore is strongest. I can only hope that we all make it through this. _

_Lots of love,_

_Your little brother, Lambo. _


End file.
